Zero Patience
by Mrs. Sanada
Summary: 1XR and the cockpit of Wing Zero *LEMON* ONE SHOT COMPLETE! Warning you may need a cigarette afterwards lol ;


Zero Patience

Zero Patience

By Pamela Sanada

"Damn it, Relena…you're in my way." Heero growled.

She wiggled her butt to the left, not sure where to go inside the small space in order to get out of his 'way.'

Cursing himself for telling her to move for no reason other then pure aggravation and now he was paying for it. Her 'cute ass', as Duo once put it, was once again rubbing against his nether region. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his erection anymore.

This did nothing for his foul mood. He had just saved her from the hands of vile people who had tried to kidnap her and take her to Mars.

They were clear of danger. So, now he couldn't do anything but think about throwing her across the controls and taking her right then and there. Heat washed through him at the thought of her cream, sleeveless shirt ripped open, with her bra pushed down to expose her breasts. Along with her gray skirt pooled around her waist and her cream nylon thigh-high-incased legs gripping his hips. And her crying his name over and over again as he buried himself deep in her.

Heero had promised himself he would never make love to her again. She deserved better than him and after that 'first time' was so disastrous. He was sure he didn't do 'it' right and cause her so much pain. But this didn't make him want her any less when he had to see her for whatever reason afterward.

Christ, he couldn't get back to Earth soon enough.

Irritated, he took out his frustration on her once again.

"RELENA, MOVE!"

"Where should I go?! Just tell me, Heero and I'll do it!"

The Gundam pilot tried to ignore the sweet smell of her skin invading his cockpit and reached around her torso to grab the controls of unit Zero.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The sound emanated from the right panel that was flashing bright red.

"God damn it!" Heero just about punched the button off.

"WHAT? What is it?" The blonde girl in front of him cried.

"We're losing fuel. The fuel cell must have been hit."

"Oh, god, what do we do?!" She panicked.

Heero was usually calm when it came to things like this. And it really wouldn't have been a big deal if a soft, beautiful, lilac-smelling vice foreign minister weren't sitting on his lap.

"QUIET!" He snapped.

Not wasting any more time, he typed in a distress call. Heero prayed to god, for the first time in his life, that either Trowa or Wufei would pick up. He lost faith once again in the lord almighty, when the god of death showed up on his left view screen.

"Hey, Heero! What's up?" Duo's jovial voice rung in his ears. "Glad to see you alive there, Princess!"

"Can it, Duo! I need a new fuel cell."

"Wow, the prefect solider in need of my help! I am honored!" The braided man chuckled.

"Okay, ENOUGH, you have the coordinates! So, get your ass in gear!"

"Well, alright, no problem there, buddy! But you know it's going to take a few hours for me to get out there. Beings I have to find ya a new fuel cell and all. I mean, god forbid I bring you a used one, right? Cause we all know you wouldn't be caught dead with a used part. So, how is your life support?" Duo babbled on and on, keen with the fact that he was pissing Heero off.

"JUST FUCKING HURRY UP!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Duo wasn't surprised to be greeted with the 'Yuy death glare' just before his screen went blank. The Deathscythe pilot was extremely proud of himself and his ideal plan. Keep the perfect soldier cooped up in his precious Gundam with the only woman perfect for him. Yuy was so dense to how right Relena was for him. And now that Duo had his way, his best bud would hopefully figure it out tonight.

Meanwhile, back in the smaller than small cockpit, Heero flopped back into his seat as Relena broke her silence.

"We do have enough oxygen, right?"

"Yeah." Heero was in no mood to talk.

Relena sighed in relief. Keeping her curled up, leaning forward position, she tried to make small talk to break the tension. "It's amazing you know what all these controls do in here." She waved her hand over the panel in front of her, lightly touching it.

"Don't touch anything!" His breath was hot on her back.

She straightened. Looking back over her shoulder, she informed him, "Oh, I wouldn't. Gee, you really must think of me as just a dumb blonde, huh?"

"No…no, I don't, Relena. Not in the least." His tone had changed and was laced with sincerity.

Heero moved uncomfortably in the seat, but her rear still was pressed against him. Hoping his wicked thoughts would just go away, he rested his chin on his knuckles and stared out at the stars.

Relena looked down at her lap as long moments passed. Then she spoke again. "Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me, yet again. You always seem to be coming to my rescue." She told him quietly.

"That's my job."

"I don't recall paying you for those kinds of services." Giggling, she surprised herself with how much she just sounded like Duo.

"I'm not much good for anything else." He said under his breath.

"Oh, Heero, that's not true. Don't talk like that." She turned slightly to face him, all humor was lost.

He dropped his hand back down to the armrest and looked at her.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." She glanced back down at her lap and played with her fingernails.

Not liking himself too much at the moment, Heero found he now was trying to break her apprehension. "Do you want something to eat or drink? I don't have anything but rations, but."

"Oh yeah, water would be great." She replied.

He leaned up a little then leaned over the armrest to get back where his provisions were stored. After retrieving the canteen he turned back unscrewed the cap and handed it to her. Watching her lean her head back to take a drink mesmerized him. Her throat captivated him as it moved up and down when she swallowed. His hard-on raged some more. Heero tried like hell to put some space between them and again failed.

He sighed heavily.

The stiffness between Heero's legs wasn't lost on Relena. She couldn't believe he would want her again after what happened the first and only time they were together. So, she was nervous about the prospect of being with him again.

"Thanks." she bestowed her gratitude on him again and handed him the container.

Heero took a huge swig and some of the water made its way down his chin. But before the back of his hand met up with his jaw, Relena's soft thumb wiped across his skin. Then the pad moved over his lower lip.

Their eyes met and Relena searched his Prussian blue orbs for some sign that he was okay with what she was doing.

She gasped when his tongue quickly darted out and pulled the digit in between his teeth. Keeping her thumb captive with her nail up against his top teeth, he rubbed his wet tongue along her fingerprint. Fighting the urge to enjoy her soft moans, Heero closed his eyes and sucked on her finger.

Relena's eyes drifted shut with the erotic act being performed on her. A thrilling jolt went clear down her spine.

"Mmmmm…Heero." she breathed out.

Heero took hold of her hand, barely removing it from his mouth. "Do you have any idea what this is doing to me right now?" His all-knowing eyes drilled a hole right through her.

"Well, since I'm sure you wouldn't like to talk about it. Why don't you just show me." Her voice was hardly audible.

Her brazen statement robbed all of his self-loathing contempt and chivalry. He inhaled deeply and her delicious scent filled his being. Flattening her hand against his lips, he proceeded to lick her palm. Eyes heavy with need watched the beautiful woman moan and squirm in her seat. Heero kissed his way up her arm to the crook of her elbow and he licked the soft skin he found there.

"Ohoh, god, Heero, don't stop, please…" She got out just before his lips claimed hers in a heated kiss.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other and comfortably enjoyed the small space for the first time that day. Although, neither of them felt they could get close enough.

Relena helped him strip off his white tee shirt and Heero undid the buttons of her blouse swiftly. He would have liked to have ripped it open if Duo wasn't on his way. Plus, he was trying to retain some semblance of control, determined to have this go better than last time. Heero leaned in once again and kissed her neck, removing the rest of her shirt. Sliding the straps of her bra down her arms, he then dipped his head to take her awaiting nipple in his mouth.

Relena instinctively arched back and held his head in place. She couldn't help but watch him lick her already puckered areole and massage her other breast. He then nipped his way back up her neck and turned her to sit with her back against him once again. Unclasping her bra, he pulled Relena to lean back in the chair with him. He slid his hand up her skirt and kept his other hand on her breast, his lips on her collarbone.

Relena moaned, enjoying his touch on the most intimate parts of her body and pressed back into the hard wall of his chest. She turned her head and snaked one arm up around his neck, lacing her fingers in his hair.

Heero groaned because her ass was again pressed into his lower region and she was now licking his ear. This made him ravish her. He hooked her knees over his, which held her legs open wide. His fingers slipped past her panties and into her soft, hot, wet folds.

This once queen of the world bucked against the perfect soldier when he flicked his thumb over her most sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before she exploded in his arms. The cries of her climax filled the small space and sung in Heero's ears. He had to have her right now. She barely had time to recover before Heero hauled her up, turned her around and straddled her legs across his lap.

During their frantic kissing, they both went to undo Heero's jeans. However, Relena found running her hands all over his already exposed skin was more intriguing. It didn't take long to free his straining flesh, since he hadn't had time to put on underwear when he was informed of Relena's kidnapping after his shower earlier. Pulling the scrap of silk undies aside, Heero surged up and sheathed himself within her very wet depths. Relena sank on him and moaned loudly along with him as pleasure found her being and not pain this time.

They tried to work together except the pilot chair wasn't made to accommodate such an activity. Heero grunted in irritation and tried his damnedest to make it work, but to no avail.

Relena stopped the futile coupling.

"Wait, I have an idea." She turned back around on his lap and before leaning forward she asked, "Is this panel off?"

Heero reached around her in a flash and hit the right buttons.

"It is now." He groaned in her ear as he leaned forward and was swiftly back deep inside her. Heero then worked her hips with his hands to help her move with him more easily.

Relena embraced the control panel and moaned Heero's name over and over.

Apparently he hadn't been the only one daydreaming of throwing her over the controls.

Relena turned her head, flinging her hair out of the way of his mouth so they could kiss. She used her leverage on the board to push against each of Heero's thrusts.

They moaned and groaned together. Their breathing became very labored.

Her body was strung tight and he wouldn't last much longer.

Heero crushed her to him. She felt just like liquid silk melting all around him.

"Oh, god, Relena you feel so good…"

A wet kiss was shared.

"Come for me, Relena, please."

Heero gave her a rough thrust and begged for her release again. Then slipped his hand in between her sweat-soaked thighs, letting his fingers once again dance on that sweet spot of her outer flesh.

Then the build up of blissful pleasure started from her core and seemed to flow slowly out to the ends of her hair. Even right down to her fingers and toes.

She sobbed, "Ohoh, god…YES…Heero…yes!!"

"That's my girl." was the last sane thing Heero remembered saying.

Her inner walls caved in on him, tumbling him over the edge right along with her.

"Oh Relena..." He groaned as white-hot ecstasy liquefied his bloodstream, seeping throughout his entire body and stroked every nerve.

Time seemed to almost come to a standstill as the last of the tingling sensations subsided.

Heero rested his head against the front view screen while air retuned to his lungs. He looked at the beautiful creature in his embrace that had afforded him the nirvana he had just experienced.

A glowing smile lit up her face when Heero gazed at her. "Ya, okay?"

"Yeah. You?" His speech was thick.

"Never better." She whispered.

Heero grunted in acknowledgement and then sighed heavily, still in awe of what had just transpired.

Relena knew precisely what he was feeling. "That was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"You said it," he agreed.

She gave him a sexy giggle.

He made the move to lean back in the seat and dropped a kiss her shoulder blade. "Come here." More a statement than a command, Heero went on to cradled her as he lounged in the chair.

She cuddled in his arms, savoring his warmth.

The residual heat of their lovemaking was like a blanket. They both just sighed and relished the sensations that wrapped around them.

Relena finally broke the serenity. "That sure went a lot better than last time, huh? I didn't think you'd want to be with me again after how terrible I was."

"Are you kidding? I didn't think you'd want me to touch you again. After as much pain as I put you in." His regret was evident.

Curling up like a kitten in his lap, Relena faced him. "Is that what you think? You think you hurt me?"

"I know a woman has pain the first time. But maybe if I knew what I was doin, it wouldn't have been so bad."

"Oh, Heero, you're always so concerned about my well-being. That's one reason I love you so much." She caressed his cheek.

"Don't, Relena."

"Don't what? Don't tell you I love you? I mean if you don't feel the same way, I understand. It's just..."

He cut her off. "No, Relena, that's just it, I do feel the same way. I love you so much. So much so, I want you be with someone better than me. Cause I can't give you the life you deserve."

A short gruff laugh escaped her throat. "I don't remember asking you to. I have a life, Heero and I just wanted the man I love to share it with me. Is that so wrong?"

Reality hit him hard and puzzled him greatly. He simply didn't know how to reply and the bewilderment was etched on his face.

A gentle smile formed on her lips as she spoke softly. "Believe it or not, Heero, you're allowed to have a life too."

"The problem is...I don't know how." If his voice hadn't been so deep, he would have sounded just like a little boy. And she could have sworn she saw his eyes glaze over just before he lowered his lids.

She held his face in her hands. "Oh, Heero, let me teach you. Let someone teach you how to do more than be the perfect soldier."

He stared at her in amazement, wondering if she had read his mind. Her words hit his secret heart's desire, that basic human wish to belong and to be loved unconditionally.

Heero made himself a new promise right then and there. If she'd let him, he'd spend the rest of his life making himself worthy of her love.

Now tears threatened to spill over her lids with the onslaught of emotion he filled her with in that look.

Heero sealed his silent vow with a deep kiss.

"I guess no one wants to hear my opinion on the subject?" Duo's mirth came from the far left of the cockpit.

With his lighting fast reflexes, Heero covered Relena's naked torso with his discarded shirt. Including, tucking her face in the crook of his neck before Duo saw a thing.

"MAXWELL? DO YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE?!"

Blessed with equally lighting fast speech, Duo informed him, "HEY! HEY, I'm just letting you know my ETA is forty-five minutes!" Right before he was staring at an empty view monitor once more. "Geez, ya think it would have killed him to say thanks?!" He threw his hands up in false disgust at the backside of the winged Gundam just out side the ships window.

"Forty-five minutes? Just what the hell are we going to do for forty-five minutes?"

Duo glimpsed to his left taking in the sight of his beautiful raven-haired girlfriend. "Come over here and I'll show ya." He winked at her, patting his thighs and gave Hilde his best 'come hither' look.

A wholehearted laugh came out of her small frame. "You couldn't last for forty-five minutes if you tried."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that." Duo stalked his pray with a wicked grin.

An hour later Wing Zero finally got its new fuel cell.

The end ;)


End file.
